V-Rock
(1984) Центр Вайс-Сити (1986) |жанр = AOR, глэм-метал, хеви-метал, тяжёлый рок, прогрессивный метал, трэш-метал |ведущий = Кузен Эд (1984) Лазло (1986) |игры = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories }} thumb|300px|«Стервятник» в [[Центр Вайс-Сити вселенной 3D|центре Вайс-Сити]] thumb|300px|[[Отель V-Rock в GTA San Andreas]] V-Rock — радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City и Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, ''на которой играет рок-н-ролл и тяжёлый метал. В GTA Vice City V-Rock одна из двух радиостанций, на которой присутствуют песни, написанные специально для игры, в виде двух песен от игровой группы Love Fist. Другая такая - Radio Espantoso. Описание В 1984 году станция была основана в , её первым диджеем стал Кузен Эд, а его радио-«интерном» — Лазло. В 1986 году станция была перенесена в Вайс-Сити, и Лазло стал её диджеем. На радиостанции производятся унизительные сравнения синтезаторной музыки и других жанров с роком, позиционируя его как жанр для «настоящих мужчин», тем самым подталкивая на его прослушивание. Талисман станции — стервятник-байкер, расположен на логотипе между буквой «V». Лазло часто жалуется на то, что «птица занимает больше эфирного времени, чем он». Станция была официально одобрена Джеззом Торрентом — участником группы Love Fist, которого можно регулярно слышать в промо V-Rock. Станция работает рядом с её вице-штабом в городе Вайс-Сити, который использует группа Love Fist для записи своих песен. Также можно заметить что радиостанция принимает звонки от слушателей. Три звонка можно услышать в GTA Vice CIty. Один из них делает бывший диджей Кузен Эд и говорит, что Лазло украл его работу и хочет отомстить ему. Второй звонок делает Митч Бейкер, который ругает станцию за «музыку для девочек» .Третий звонок поступает от человека, который просит называть его «Snow Dog». Аналогично в GTA Vice City Stories поступают оскорбительные звонки в сторону Кузена Эда. Отель V-Rock в Лас-Вентурасе, Сан-Андреас, назван в честь радиостанции, также на его вывеске изображён логотип V-Rock. По всей видимости, отель принадлежит радиостанции, хотя вполне вероятно, что владелец у гостиницы другой, а радиостанция за деньги разрешила использовать свой бренд для увеличения популярности отеля среди туристов. Сам отель является аналогом . Плейлист в GTA Vice City thumb|Изображение на обложке саундтрека * Twisted Sister — «I Wanna Rock» (1984) * Mötley Crüe — «Too Young to Fall in Love» (1983) * Quiet Riot — «Cum On Feel the Noize» (1983) * The Cult — «She Sells Sanctuary» (1985) * Ozzy Osbourne — «Bark at the Moon» (1983)* * Love Fist — «Dangerous Bastard» (Allan Walker) * Iron Maiden — «2 Minutes to Midnight» (1984) * Loverboy — «Working for the Weekend» (1981) * Alcatrazz — «God Blessed Video» (1985) * Tesla — «Cumin' Atcha Live» (1986) * Autograph — «Turn Up the Radio» (1984) * Megadeth — «Peace Sells» (1986) * Anthrax — «Madhouse» (1985) * Slayer — «Raining Blood» (1986) * Judas Priest — «You've Got Another Thing Comin'» (1982) * Love Fist — «Fist Fury» (Allan Walker) * David Lee Roth — «Yankee Rose» (1986) Для песен написанных специально для игры, год выхода тот же, что и у GTA Vice City - 2002. Их авторы указаны сбоку, в скобках. *песня отсутствует в поздних переизданиях игры Плейлист в GTA Vice City Stories * Dio — «Holy Diver» (1983) * Queensrÿche — «Queen of the Reich» (1984) * KISS — «Lick It Up» (1983) * Dokken — «Breaking the Chains» (1981) * Autograph — «All I'm Gonna Take» (1984) * Accept — «Balls to the Wall» (1983) * Scorpions — «Rock You Like a Hurricane» (1984) * Krokus — «Long Stick Goes Boom» (1982) * Ted Nugent — «Stranglehold» (1975) * Ratt — «Round and Round» (1984) * Judas Priest — «Electric Eye» (1982) * Mötley Crüe — «Looks That Kill» (1983) * Quiet Riot — «Metal Health» (1983) Видео GTA Vice City Трек-лист Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Megadeth - "Peace Sells" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Anthrax - "Madhouse" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Slayer - "Raining Blood" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin' " Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Fist Fury" Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Радио полностью Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Full radio ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories center|554px Разное * Одна из любимых радиостанций банды «Байкеры Вайс-Сити» и криминальной семьи Вэнс. * В GTA Online можно приобрести куртку с логотипом V-Rock, которая была добавлена в обновлении «Лихачи и трюкачи». * Большая часть стеба Кузена Эда отсылается на культовый документальный фильм « ». * Некоторые фразы Кузена Эда отсылаются на названия песен и , а точнее — на «Comin' atcha live! The bitch is back...», что является совмещением названий. * Лазло цитирует песню «Hey Hey, My My», после чего говорит «It's better to burn out than to fade away» ( ). Это фраза из предсмертной записки , когда он совершил самоубийство в 1994. * Слово «Rock» на логотипе станции написано тем же шрифтом, что и на логотипе группы Iron Maiden. de:V-Rock en:V-Rock es:V-Rock fi:V-Rock pl:V-Rock pt:V-Rock Категория:Бизнес Категория:Бизнес в GTA Vice City Категория:Бизнес в GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories